degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 1: Welcome To The Black Parade
'Main Plot- Hunter' (Hunter follows his mom into the kitchen.) Hunter: Why can’t I go to the freaking concert?! Mrs. Monroe: School starts next week, that’s why. Hunter: That’s a stupid reason! Why can’t I go see Drake? Drake! Mom, this is a once in a life time opportunity! Mrs. Monroe: I’m sure he’ll be back in Seattle soon. Hunter: But I want to see him today. Mrs. Monroe: Hunter, no! Don’t ask again! (Mrs. Monroe pulls a ham out of the oven.) Hunter: Come on! Mrs. Monroe: Hunter! You’re making me mad; I would stop if I was you. Hunter: Mom, Alex, Cedric and me have been planning to go to this concert all summer. Mrs. Monroe: I’m sure Alex and Cedric will have a good time without you. Hunter: Uh, I fucking hate you! (Mrs. Monroe looks at Hunter, mad.) Mrs. Monroe: Go to your room! Hunter: No! Mrs. Monroe: Now, you can come down when dinner’s ready! (Hunter rolls his eyes and goes to his room and slams his door.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot- Addi' (A dinner dish comes flying across the living room and hits the wall right above Addi’s head.) Mr. Robins: I asked you to do the damn dishes, but that was too much to ask! (Mr. Robins throws his beer bottle at Add, she movies out of the way.) Addi: I’m sorry I-I forgot… (Addi starts to cry as her dad walks over to her.) Mr. Robins: You forgot?! You forgot!? (Mr. Robins starts to kick her.) Mr. Robins: How could you be so damn stupid?! (Addi starts to cough up blood.) Addi: S-S-Stop! (Mr. Robin’s stops kicking her, Addi is still coughing up blood.) Mr. Robins: Clean up this mess you made and when your brother gets home today you better not tell him a damn thing. Got it? (Addi doesn’t reply Mr. Robins gets in her face.) Mr. Robins: Okay?! Addi: Okay. (Mr. Robins walks away from Addi laughing, Addi starts to cry.) 'Third Plot- Etienne/Bianca' (Bianca walks out of a dressing room in slutty cloths, Etienne looks at her shocked.) Bianca: What do you think of my new look? Etienne: Um, what happen to the nerdy B? Bianca: I wanna be popular. Etienne: You wanna be what? Bianca: I don’t wanna be the same nerdy Bianca everyone new, and Naomi told me…. (Etienne cuts her off.) Etienne: You’re taking advice from the school whore? Bianca: She’s popular-and she’s like making me her project. Etienne: Do you hear yourself right now?! (Mocking Bianca) She’s making me her project. Bianca: What? She’s telling me how to become like her? Etienne: What? A whore? Bianca: No, I’m not a whore. Etienne: No you just wanna learn how to be one! Bianca: No, I wanna be popular. Thanks for being there for me, you’re a true friend! (Bianca goes back into the dressing room, Etienne walks away mad.) 'Main Plot- Hunter' (Hunter gets up from the dinner table.) Hunter: (He fakes a yawn) well, that was good. I think I’m gonna turn in early, night. Mr. Monroe: Night. (Hunter walks up to his room, closes the door and palls out his BlackBerry Z10™) Hunter: Alex? Alex: Yeah….Where are you? I’m parked down the road form your house. Hunter: I’ll be there in a few minutes. (Hunter hangs up and opens his bedroom window.) 'Main Plot- Addi' (Andrew walks into Addi’s room, Andrew finds Addi crying on her bed, he lays down his bags and walks over to her.) Addi: Your back! Andrew: Yeah I’m back from camp….What’s wrong? Addi: I-need to talk to you…. Andrew: Okay what’s wrong? Addi: Ever since mom died this summer…dad has been hitting me and… (Andrew cuts Addi off.) Andrew: Addi. Addi: I’m being honest. Andrew: Like you were when you said mom was cheating on dad or when you said you were pregnant? Addi: Look, Andrew, I know I lied in the past but…. Andrew: But what? Addi, shut up. Can’t we just be happy? Addi: Andrew, look! (Addi pulls up her shirt.) Andrew: You probably made those yourself like those photo shopped pictures of mom with another guy. Addi: No, Andrew! I promise! Andrew: Addi, I-I just can’t deal with you right now! Mom just died and your already trying to make our life’s a living hell! (Andrew walks away.) Addi: Andrew…. (Addi starts to cry; her dad walks past her room and gives her a dirty look.) 'Third Plot- Etienne/Bianca' (Etienne walks into Emily’s house.) Emily: Well hello…. Etienne: You won’t believe what Bianca is trying to do! Emily: Okay….What is Bianca doing? Etienne: She’s trying to become popular. Emily: Okay…. Etienne: And she’s taking Naomi’s advice! She’s gonna become a whore! Emily: Etienne, claim down. She’s not gonna become a whore. Etienne: Naomi is a whore, which will make Bianca a whore by association. Emily: Etienne, take a deep breath…Don’t worry. Bianca, you and me will start high school off as friends just like we started middle school off as friends. Etienne: But what if we don’t? Emily: Oh, I see what you’re worried about now….It’s not that you think she’s gonna become a whore, it’s the fact she’s making new friends and you’re scared you’ll lose her. Etienne: Yeah….She’s always been my best friend….We’ve known each other when we were born. She knows all my secrets. Emily: Etienne, she wouldn’t just dumb her best friend. Etienne: You really think? Emily: Yeah. Etienne: Talking to you always claims me down. Emily: Thanks. (Etienne and Emily hug.) 'Main Plot- Hunter' (Hunter opens his door, trying to sneak in, he see’s blood by the door.) Hunter: Mom? Dad? (Hunter try’s to turn on the lights but they won’t.) Hunter: Mom…Dad… (Hunter looks around his house. Then he hears a scream.) Hunter: MOM! (Hunter runs to his mom’s room and sees someone stabbing his mom to death.) Hunter: MOM! (The murder looks at Hunter; Hunter runs into his bathroom and finds his dad lying in the bath tub covered in blood.) Hunter: (Crying) ''Dad…. ''(The murder is hitting Hunter’s door. Hunter calls 911.) Hunter: Help! I need help! There’s someone here he’s he’s killed my parents. (Hunter backs up into a concern and starts to cry.) 'Sub Plot- Addi' (Addi’s dad walks into her room.) Mr. Robins: I told you not to tell anyone! Addi: Daddy….Don’t…Please. Mr. Robins: Daddy Please. Shut the fuck up! (Mr. Robins starts to punch Addi, Addi tries to move but he grabs her hair.) Mr. Robins: Stop fucking moving! (Mr. Robins starts to hit Addi again, but Andrew throws him off.) Andrew: What the fuck are you doing?! Mr. Robins: It’s not what it looks like. Andrew: Addi, get your stuff were leaving! Addi: Okay. 'Third Plot- Etienne/Bianca' (Etienne walks into Bianca’s room.) Etienne: Hey…. Bianca: What do you want? Etienne: To say….I’m sorry. Bianca: Go on. Etienne: I guess I was just scared of losing you. Bianca: Aww that’s so sweet. Etienne: Let’s never fight again. Okay? Bianca: Okay. (Bianca and Etienne hug, Bianca looks at her text from Naomi.) Naomi: You ready to do what we talked about? 'Main Plot- Hunter' (Hunter is talking to the police when Alex runs up to him.) Alex: Dude, what happen? Hunter: Someone….They killed my parents. My parents there dead. And it's all my fault! Alex: What do you mean? Hunter: I left my window open when I went to go and meet you....The murder must've got in through my window....I killed my parents. It's my fault! (Hunter breaks down in tears.) Alex: Hunter it will be okay….Come stay at my house, okay? Hunter: Can I? Alex: Yeah, I just bought a new apartment and I want a new roommate. (Hunter hugs Alex tighter.) Hunter: Thanks. Alex: You’re welcome. (Hunter backs away from Alex and walks up to his house.) Hunter: I’m not gonna give up until I find out who killed my parents….And then there gonna pay. Category:Blog posts